Madou Koukaku:True Route Detailed Walkthrough (P5)
War Against Zafuha 'Fulfilling a Promise (Guntram Fort)' It is time to fulfill our promise with our young blonde haired queen from long ago. Simply begin by declaring war on Zafuha. We get a short cutscreen of Alphimia (leader of Zafuha) seeking assitance from a neighbor group of rebellious dwarves. Attack the lightly defended Guntram Large Fort. The fort should be defended by primarily physical attackers. I am able to almost solo the fort with a lv23 Weiss with a squad of lancer knights (tier 2 heavy knights) and a mithril shield (ミスリルシールド). After the battle, we managed to capture the berserking Neneka by using a tranquilizer shot. The rebelling dwarves also joins Zafuha after the battle. Hit up the Neneka event at the keep. Choose the second option (ネネカの誓約を解く). You gain access to a large variety of new resource in Guntram Large Fort, but the most important of them all are the rare clay. This place will be your go-to territory for building related clay, so invest in some earth extraction pits. Send aid and ask for an alliance with Yun Gasol if your friendiness with them is not at 100 yet. Progress to the next week when you are ready. I don't know why but enemies invading the fort loves to break these useless pillars. You should get a letter from Margaretta thanking you. Attached is a Marwen's Collar (マルウェンの首輪): very useful for leveling generals who are heavily lagging behind in levels. A very easy way to level up is to do the hetare missions with a unit wearing a Marwen accessory as it gives bonus experience every single unit killed. You may even want to just wear it on Weiss to let him level up faster for the Ar Ciel fight. 'The Dark (elven) Queen and Her Seven Dwarves' 'Vanira Cliff' 'The Ditch Castle' Clear the new Neneka events in your keep: seems like she had not idea what has happened. She is not ready to join you yet, but at least Weiss is able to calm her down and knock a little sense into her. Note that the Ditch Castle is connect to the rest of the world through underground paths. This mean Giruku and the Masked Gentleman cannot fit through the path, nor can you bring any large units along... so no Heavy Knights against the heavy melee attacks of the dwarven hero. Dark swordsmen or Magic Swordsmen are acceptable troops types. Just play safe and stay by a tower. You should have met this dwarven commander (Zalmagus) once already during a defense battle. He packs quite the punch. If you have trouble against him, employ a spirit type tank: those take 1% damage from both physical and earth type attacks. You may want to retreat Lacrille if you feel like he is about to use his nuke (he will most likely use it right after his two allies fall due to its friendly fire nature). Once the dwarves have fallen the rest should be trivial. After you captured The Ditch Castle. Yun Gasol should declare war on you, and more importantly, the Masked Gentleman will leave your party. He will rejoin you eventually as you progress through the plot (after defeating Ar Ciel). Inside The Ditch Castle, there is a workshop to the north which generates 600 income per turn at the cost of annihilating your environment, as well as a weapon research lab. Both buildings, especially the lab (you already have one in Altrizus) can be replaced by mines for added chances to extract the rare stones. You may want to keep the workshop for the raw income. Now we have an optional battle on our hands: you can skip this by going down to "End of Optional Battle", towards the diplomacy screen. '''- Optional Battle -' '''Reward': Early access to Graveyard of Sand Cloud. A place containing a very rare clay (ヤガタクレイ) used for crafting. I believe it is the only place where you can gather this clay unless you have Append 1 installed. This place also yields the full spectrum of building stones, but there are better places to extract those... You can take this opportunity and attempt to capture Gate of Steel Ingot, even if it means the loss Guntram. The Gate is defended by two musketeers, knights, and some siege weapons. So make good use of Shield accessories and Heavy Knights (or spirits if you want to cheat). My assault force may be small but packs quite the punch with Meimei and Feruano. Meimei uses water spirits while Feruano uses a squad of cursers. Give your range damage dealers a sunora III accessory for +20% damage, and hand good old Giruku a mithril shield for defense. You can pass the shield to the squishy Corona if Giruku has to retreat to heal. My Giruku is underleveled (16). So I decide to kill the musketeers one at a time. Note that Patty (purple haired one: stationed at east gate) has a knock back so use your tower to keep her from running away. Feruano's ultimate is a strong debuff on enemy attack power. You can use it to negate Elumina's special (I think it overwrite her AoE attack buff). A lv30 dealing only 26 damage doesn't look all that deadly afterwards... Meimei's self buff makes her attack really fast: perfect for tearing down enemy constructs. While you may feel stressed on time, Feruano and Meimei should make very short work of the leftover defenders. Once we have captured Gate of Steel Ingot, a new quest should open up at Liselle to explore The Graveyard of Sand Cloud. Accept it: we will take care of that when we have the spare units to do so... - End of Optional Battle - We do not want to fight a multifront war, so let's declare ceasefire to Yun Gasol. You may want to save before hand if your friendliness is not at 100% to ensure the success of the ceasefire. Proceed to next week when ready. Note: through heavy usage, my Weiss is now lv27, which means he stand a "very small chance" at defeating Ar Ciel. I am going to give it some serious attempts when I have finished conquering Zafuha, as it will allow us to unlock all troop types. Meanwhile, somewhere in the Annarotte kingdom, Li Anes is enslaved by Faith for his personal gains... 'Rurue Tahsi Valley' Check out your keep. While Neneka still has not recovered her memories from the brainwashing, she is now ready to join your foces. She uses the same beast hunt formation as Corona, which can be somewhat painful to use in conjuction with her weak defenses. Recapture Guntram if you did the optional mission. It shouldn't be too difficult if you managed to capture Gate of Steel Ingot. Rurue Tahsi Valley should also be an easy capture. It should be defended by mostly troops with an electric attack. So give Weiss a squad of knights (or the tier 2 guardian knight) and he should be able to mop up the place nice and clean. Give him a Marwen's Collar for bonus experience too! I was able to get Weiss up to lv30 after this battle :O. Note: this is one of the downside about doing true route: if Weiss is strong enough to solo Ar Ciel, often times it mean he can easily defeat most enemies with ease. Not much else to do this turn. End the week after you are done your routine. 'Ravine of Vermilion Ashes' 'Crossing the Mountains (Chirus Mountain Range)' Phew, that was a long detour around Zafuha. Hopefully Weiss has become a lot stronger by now. Fun fact: my lv20 Aru is still strong than Weiss statwise due to her costume giving her a ton of stats. Madou kokakous are no joke! If you did the optional battle, go ahead and send a few guys down south (Nanaka, Corona, and Faruano should be more than enough). Don't worry, we can always teleport them back before we push into the capital. *Pick ネネカに任せる when Zafuha is captured. *Conquer Annarotte afterwards: they will declare war on you, pick "英雄を手厚く扱う" with Li Ane's capture. *Win the duel with Ar Ciel *Clear all of Ar Ciel's events until her tribe joins you *Keep clearing events in town, talk to Aru when the (!) appears on top of her head *Clear all the important quests in the keep. *Before you declare war against Orphan make sure you have cleared all events with various characters: low level characters should have all events unlocked by 30, while the higher levels one may require up to lv40. *During a conversation with Aru under the moonlight, pick "ふざけるな" '---User: Eushully chan Walkthough End here---' 'Eags Coal Mine' Different writer here. Unfortunately I'm not as entertaining, but I'll try to give an outline of what to do. The next stop after Chirus Mountain Range is Eags Coal Mine. It is as simple and straightforward a fight as it gets. Someone apparently decided that it was wise to double wall 3 sides of the city while leaving the front entrance wide open without so much as a gate. Eags Coal Mine is home to some valuable minerals, firstly, the rare Lien Stone (リエン石) required to build the most powerful version of the Magic Battleship as well as many character's ultimate weapons, and Cream Clay (?) (クリムクレイ), required for some high end magic item crafting. It is also home to some rare woods, but I suggest concentrating on ore and soil harvesting and leave lumbering to other areas. 'Capital Harenlarma' Next is Capital Harenlarma. Before starting this fight, make sure Neneka has joined you as a companion, or you won't be able to save Ms Dark Elf (Arufimia). There are 2 things of note about this map: #There is a dark barrier around the city which prevents certain unit types from passing through. The barrier can be destroyed by working on the barrier generators in the corner. Doing so lures 2 swordsmen units out. #Quicksand pits along the main road. They deal no damage but cause ground units without Land Adaptation (地形適応) to move very slowly over them. The defenders of Harenlarma include 4 groups of dark elf archers, who use lightning element attacks, which Weiss is strong against. As in this game units only attack in 90 degree angles, I like using the space between the rocks to force archers into melee combat. Once Harenlarma is captured, we see a dwarf whose name I don't remember die, and a dying Arufimia reminiscing about the past before she is rescued by Neneka, who promptly takes her to your harem castle. Click on the event on your castle and you will be given 3 options: #Neneka kills Arufimia. This is the worst option because you gain nothing aside hearing Neneka scream. #A magic circle H scene with Arufimia and a threesome scene with Neneka and Arufimia. Not bad, but for the true route, it is not the choice we are looking for. Save and pick the second option if you want it for collection, then pick the next option. #"Let Neneka decide" (ネネカに任せる). You need to see a few events before Arufimia joins, but it's just a matter of time. Arufimia is a ranged dark/cold/holy (with ultimate weapon) magic user. She can use spirits, which means she can configured as a pure cold based damage user and be the bane of mounted knights/griffin riders/fire mages everywhere. As for Arufimia's former home, aka Capital Harenlarma, it has plenty of space and is capable of producing a variety of uncommon ore including Pearl Steel (パール鋼), and a crop called Clear Water (澄み切った水) which required for the construction of Clean Fountain (清浄な泉). Overall it is a nice place once you build it up, something the people of Zafhan apparently never realized because they were too busy trying to get rich by conquering the neighboring Enonnoze Kingdom. Since this is hard mode with enemy levels uncapped, however, none of these are of particular importance, so just plunk down at least 3 Monster Capture Buildings (魔物捕獲所) for we need to do some hard training and choose a lord for Harenlarma to increase our funds income. Now that Zafhan is in better hands and you've done your housekeeping, replenish your troops and hit the end turn button as the next war is about to begin... Category:Madou Koukaku Guide